


Heavenly

by Thorin_rocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - In Heaven, Angel Dean, Angel Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fighting for Dean's love, Heaven is a big corporation, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin_rocks/pseuds/Thorin_rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in Heaven. <br/>Heaven is a big corporation dedicated to the well-being of Creation. Sam is one of the department chiefs, in charge of Supernatural Affairs.<br/>Life is good except when Gabriel's annoying, Zach going crazy or when he has to endure white tunics and giant rabbits.<br/>At the annual Easter ceremony, he kinda falls in love with a beautiful angel of music...<br/>Lot of humor and messing around.<br/>Explicit sexual contents in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Heaven a spirit doth dwell

Heaven.

Land of peace, and beauty.

The sun, warm and kind, shining upon lush, beautiful gardens, blessed by an everlasting spring. The wind, always soft and kind. The sky, forever blue. Flowers and trees of every kind everywhere. Big, bright fruits hanging heavily on the branches. Birds singing joyfully, bees gathering nectar and many other animals living happily and protected among the gardens of Heaven, and among Heaven’s inhabitants, angels.

But Heaven wasn’t just a beautiful, peaceful garden. This part of the story was true, but the whole tale was incomplete.

I mean, how do you expect angels to manage the whole of God’s Creation sitting on their asses among flowers, bees and trees?

Nope. Wasn’t gonna work. In truth, the gardens were a place to rest, to meditate, to get inspired, to remember that, even though it was truly a pain in the ass sometimes, the ineffable beauty of Creation deserved to be protected and cared for. Pacing the gardens was cheaper than angelic psychotherapy. But that was it.

Creation was being administrated by a big corporation, looking a lot like the City of London, England, Earth. Same buildings and everything. Well, almost. The gardens intertwined the whole structure. The. Whole. Structure. Top to bottom. Very ivy-like. Zachariah, department chief of Internal Affairs, was very proud of Heaven’s version of the hanging gardens of Babylon. He said it was the communion of ancient and modern architecture. When politely asked which came first, Babylon’s gardens of Heaven’s (the implicit question being “Zachariah, did you blatantly copy one of the missing seven wonders of Earth?”) the department chief would shrug and say that copy or not, everybody loved the hanging gardens – except when, a long time ago, an elephant got stuck in one of the highest platforms and all activities had to cease for half a day…

But going back to the corporation. Adopting company habits from Earth, angels wore black suits and white shirts where shone blue, green, or even red ties (angels’ only personal choice in the matter). They had successfully gotten rid of the long white tunic you would imagine them wearing (actually, they still wore them on official ceremonies and it was a subject of fear and dread for everyone. An Anti White Tunic faction worked very hard in the Internal Affairs to suppress that old, retrograde observance and a lot of angels secretly hoped they would succeed).

The corporation was divided into various departments, each one in charge of a particular aspect of Creation. Each department had a chief, and all department chiefs assembled in meetings thrice a week. The meetings could last hours. Hours of complicated discussions, debates, understanding and misunderstanding, negotiations and finally agreements. It was long, frustrating, produced sadistic murdering instincts, but at least they were all trying to find the best solutions for everyone. Thus, Heaven was ruled by a noisy, gesticulating senate of angelic department chiefs and had not fallen to the hands of one arbitrary ruler as it happened millennia ago. Zachariah, because he was managing the daily life in Heaven, was a tiny bit more powerful than his colleagues, but it was a privilege he never took advantage of.

Heaven’s society was exclusively organized around the corporation, dedicated to the well-being of Creation. Angels work, eat, sleep in this vast building structure with gardens that sprouted up to the 50th floor where opossums, tigers, frogs and even sloths got lost.  

Life was fine. The work was good. Well, angels didn’t completely eradicate war on Earth, but they were trying very hard to do so, especially when the workers in the warfare department were a big bunch of hippies. This little fact was the main argument in Gabriel’s speech. He had been developing it ad nauseam for ten good minutes and had finally reached his conclusion: “So, if you are looking for seasoned soldiers, for real fighters, for angels who aren’t afraid of sweat, tears and blood, you have to pay a visit to the department of Supernatural Affairs, where one of the bravest, fiercest angel lives, works and struggles, our beloved chief Samuel! He who…”

But his eloquence was put to an end by a heavy snarl.

“That’s alright, you can stop now Gabriel, I think I’ve heard enough.”

Looking slightly offended, Gabriel put his sheets of paper on the desk and crossed his arms, staring at the man sitting opposite him.

“What? You don’t like my speech? I worked on it a lot, it’s full of very elaborate compliments you know…”

“I asked you for a short note explaining our job here at the Supernatural Affairs, not a damn panegyric! And my name is Sam, not Samuel! Nobody calls me by any other name.”

Gabriel pulled a face, looking slightly confused. He was rather convincing.

“But you want to recruit new employees, don’t you? The Easter ceremony is tomorrow, a lot of departments have excellent recruiting speeches, you’ll look like a gang of oafs if you go like “Hey! We deal with weiiiird stuff, it’s so cool, come and join us!”

“It’ll always be better than the parody you gave me as a speech for the recruitment last year!”

“What?! It was great! “Where can you find pressure, search the world for creature, learn science necromancy…”

Sam sighed heavily, if he wasn’t such a dignified man he’d have slumped in his chair a long time ago.

“You gave exactly the same speech to the Environment department, you just changed the rhymes!”

“I have too much work to do! The recruitment is coming and everybody comes to me for speeches! I’m doing what I can!”

“Yes, you do, but only if you can have a good laugh in the process.”

At first Gabriel seemed really pissed at his colleague but almost immediately a grin appeared on his face.

“Come on man, even you have to admit that the Easter ceremony would be sooo boring if it wasn’t for my custom-made speeches…”

Sam conceded a little smile.

“Some of them are entertaining, I give you that.”

He angrily brushed away a strand of long brown hair before speaking again.

“I don’t really care for new employees anyway, I’m fine with my men. Nevertheless, I have to say something to explain what is it we do in my department, so I won’t look like an _oaf_ again, like last year.”

“Oh darling... But you are a bunch of oafs.”

“Yes, but I don’t need to confirm that loudly in a very solemn ceremony.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Solemn? Yeah right. Half of the crowd is mortified by the white tunic and hope their undies can’t be seen though, the other is bored to death and awaits desperately the banquets.”

Sam had a wider smile this time. Gabriel, department chief of Rhetoric and Manipulations, was an unconventional fellow and his eccentricities could ever bore you or amuse you, but it the end he was fine to hang out with. Just a bit, at least.

“But you know, he said while collecting his papers, I’ve heard that Zachariah has prepared a little something for the ceremony, has to do with the Art department. Some Mozart-angel singing or playing the piano or something.”

“I’m weary of Zach’s “little somethings”. He means well, but it often ends up badly.”

“Well, we’ll have to see, then.”

And Gabriel left the chief of Supernatural Affairs to his brooding.

 

***

 

The Easter ceremony and recruitment day.

The celebration was supposed to last the whole day and night. There would be formal blessings, various announcements, the recruitment (and Sam really wasn’t convinced about his speech) and finally the banquets in the gardens, where angels usually drank to forget the absolute boredom of the ceremony – and it worked, ‘cause the Easter ceremony was still on every year.

It was dawn. The ceremony would start in a few hours. Sam was standing in front of his mirror, groaning. He had just put on his tunic, freshly washed and ironed. The department chief was making sure that the damn thing hadn’t grown transparent over the decades and that his genitals were safely tucked flat inside his boxers: bulging and dandling things were the white tunics’ worst joke on angels. The clothing was low-necked, showing Sam’s clavicles and the top of his pecs. Because of his job, Sam had an unusually strong build for an angel and if his daily suits could hide that fact a little, it was openly, shamelessly displayed by the damn tunic. The sleeves and waist were tight around his thick muscles, and he felt he looked ridiculous. Every year he thought about having a tunic made especially for his size and body, but every year he forgot and was remembered at a time like this. Like now. Like too late.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Sam took a few minutes to look upon his immortal life.

Life was fine. Life was good. He had an important position in a fairly important department. He had influence, the other chiefs listened to him carefully, his colleagues and employees respected him and often admired him. But mostly he was very good at his job. He was good at working in his office and excellent when working on the ground. He had never failed when working a case on Earth. In truth, he missed field works. The freedom, the feelings, the violent reality of the hunt… he loved it all. But he could manage. After all, he traveled to Earth at least once a month. As for outside activities, well… it’s never really an “outside” activity if you do it with your co-workers, but anyway. He didn’t really have time for any of them. Without surprises he liked to spend a few time at the self-defense club or empty his gun at the rifle range and when he was feeling ancient and nostalgic he would go to the crossbow and sparring club. But that was it. No soft ball team for him. No swimming or book club or yoga. Once a week he would go out to have a drink with colleagues from other departments: Bobby, Castiel, Gabriel, Kevin… But mainly he was all work, no play and that was the thing his friend Gabriel would never understand about him. Anyway, he liked his life. Yeah. Life was good. Absolutely. Yep. Yep yep yep. Well… Ok, sometimes he strangely felt like something was terribly missing and it wasn’t the hunt on Earth. No, it was something else. Bigger, somehow. Sad. Devastatingly sad if he paid too much attention to it. But he didn’t know what it was and couldn’t put his finger on it.

All set, he deployed his wings and took off for the stadium where the ceremony was to begin in a few moments.

 

 


	2. Whose heart-strings are a lute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam arrives at the stadium for the Easter ceremony. There he sees an angel of music who's been away from Heaven for centuries. This encounter leaves Sam pretty shaken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!  
> Thanks for much for the kudos, guys! Makes me incredibly happy!  
> ***  
> As usual, if you see a grammatical monstrosity, or any kind of monstrosity, please tell me so I can correct it.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 Whose heart-strings are a lute

 

The clamor coming from the stadium was audible miles and miles away. Sam let it guide him to the entrance, where he landed. The ceremony was supposed to start in ten minutes but a crowd of angels was still wandering about the doorway, greeting each other, talking loudly, adjusting their tunics. Castiel had just arrived as well and was waving tirelessly at him. They met up, greeted each other with genuine smiles and walked side by side inside the gigantic place.

Castiel was the department chief of Terrestrial Health and Care. Angels didn’t need these things, having super healing power, being immortal and all. Sam and Cass had known each other since the dawn of times, or so it seemed. Castiel even helped him on Earth from time to time. A hunt could easily end up badly and if a lot of people got hurt and super fast healing was needed, Cass and his team would be there. They would also erase memories from time to time. Sam and Cass hanged out together a lot, but they weren’t that close. Not as close as Sam and Bobby, for example.

Finally inside the stadium, both angels held their breaths. They were used to these formal ceremonies where every living angel was summoned, but it was always a very impressive spectacle. The stadium was filled with flocks of wings, angels, dazzling bright tunics. The clamor was almost deafening. Thousands of wings flapping away, thousands of angels babbling indistinctly. Thousands of waiting angels who would go mute in a second when Zachariah would appear on stage. Thousands of angels in the gardens tonight, getting heavily drunk and making dirty jokes. Thousands of angels in the morning, fresh as cucumbers, ready for work.

Sam glanced at the stage in the center, and almost fell off the stairs he was climbing down. This time, Zachariah had exceeded everyone’s expectations (dreads?), perhaps even his own. The stage was decorated with giant Easter eggs painted in garish colors. Giant eggs. As in twenty feet high giant eggs. But that wasn’t all. A much more giant rabbit, as in cotton-white, red-bowed, fluffy-looking giant fucking rabbit, was sitting in the middle of the stage. He was probably made of plaster, like the eggs, but he looked disturbingly and creepily alive with his fake fur and his big blue eyes.

A loud “What the Hell?!!!” passed through Sam’s lips, making Castiel frown.

“Language, Sam.”

Then the short-haired angel followed his friend’s stare and turned slightly pale.

“Well… huh… we always knew about Zach’s delusions of grandeur, right?”

“And for those who still had a doubt, it’s just been vaporized.”

They took their seats on the first row, the closest one to the stage. Those seats were especially reserved for department chiefs. It wasn’t so much a privilege as a tactical move. Zach had the chiefs sitting next to each other because he knew a lot of deals were made during ceremonies – saying how much of a drag all of this was, when you had to make deals with your sworn enemies to keep yourself occupied.

Bobby, Kevin, Gabriel and Gadriel greeted them cheerfully. They were gulping down cups of sweet ambrosia and chewing on little chocolates in the shapes of eggs, fishes, rabbits, and even angels.

Gabriel made good use of his angel-shaped piece of chocolate by putting it in his mouth and vigorously chewing it while winking at his neighbor “Look, Gad’, I’m eating you!” of course, Gadriel didn’t even blink, or understand.

“Getting ready for the twelve hour ceremony, boys?” said Sam while grabbing the cup Kevin was holding out to him.

“You bet!” the cupbearer replied hastily. Kevin was the newly appointed chief of Runes and Magical Symbols, and even though he was probably as old as Sam, his cheerfulness and simplicity made him the little brother of the group. He worked a lot with Bobby, department chief of Magic, a short denomination to a big department in charge of every king of magic and specific knowledge in Earth, Heaven and Hell. Sam worked a lot with the two of them as well. As for Gadriel, in charge of Heaven’s protection and order, his personality was the exact opposite of Gabriel’s. He was calm, serious, discreet, committed. Not very fun, that’s for sure. But he liked the group and the group liked him, even his total aloofness.

Sam and Castiel were drinking the sweet liquor and munching on chocolates when the ceremony began.

***

Ten hours later, Sam was seriously considering sleeping with his head in Bobby’s lap. Kev’ had already fallen asleep and his head rested in a precarious balance against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel looked like he would murder Zach on the next board meeting and even Gadriel had a hard time staying focused.

The ceremony had started with various announcements, - during which Sam had resolved three contentious situations with some colleagues and made an interesting deal with the weapons factory. The recruitment took a long, long time as well. When it was his turn, Sam went stiff and delivered his speech under Gabriel’s mocking eyes. At least it was short and neat: “If you want to do good, if you’re looking for action, if you’ve always loved horror movies, come and join the Supernatural Affairs…”

Then came the blessings. Sam loved all his brothers deeply but sometimes he thought their faith made them complete masochists. Four hours of blessings and prayers and everything? Seriously? Deep down in the remote region of his mind, he wondered if they used blessings as one of the top ten tortures in Hell. And if they didn’t, they really should, because it was most effective.

On the stage, Zach took the mike once more under thousands of tired eyes and droopy wings.

“And now, to conclude the Easter ceremony and before we start feasting, I would like to introduce a new colleague who will start working among us tomorrow. As you all know, angels have the possibility to go to Earth as exchange students and live many lifetimes in order to complete a specific training. One of those angels has shortly returned and it is my privilege to present him to you, for you haven’t seen your brother in centuries. Welcome home, Dean!”

The crowd, suddenly awaken by words such as “conclude”, “feast”, “brother”, cheered loudly. Even Sam’s curiosity was picked, and Kev’ awoke with Gabriel’s shove.    

An angel appeared on stage. Sam stared at him.

He was tall with a very strong build. He had short, blonde hair, a fine-featured face, and achingly green eyes. Inside Sam’s chest, something started to hurt.

The angel, Dean, bowed slightly before the assembly. He didn’t seem shy or impressed. Sam found a new reason to like his position as chief: being this close to the stage. To him.

Zach started talking again.

“A long time ago, Dean decided to spend a few centuries on Earth to study music. It was the Middle Ages, the fine art of music had become an important part of human culture and its development was promising. After all, you all know that music is a divine receptacle. The board agreed to let him stay downtown for as long as he thought necessary. And now, my dear colleagues, our brother has finally come back home to take his rightful place as an angel of God and as a guardian of Creation.”

The crowd cheered again, louder, and Sam joined them.

“After passing brilliantly the numerous tests that awaited him on his return, it is my privilege to announce that as of today, Dean is appointed as Isfarel’s first assistant!”

Sam cheered like a fangirl.

That was huge. Few angels took a leave of absence to study abroad and Sam had never heard of one being promoted this fast after returning. Actually, he had never heard of anyone being promoted this fast. Ever. It took him more than a millennium to become a department chief. And to be Israfel’s most trusted angel! Israfel wasn’t just in charge of the Art department. He had a tremendous influence on everybody, chiefs and workers alike. His voice was gold, and not just in a metaphoric way because Israfel was _the_ angel of music. The legend said that he learnt music from God himself. Unfortunately, Isfarel participated less and less in the corporation’s business. Some said it was because he was depressed, others because he had grown tired of the job, others because he preferred to spend his life in seclusion, honoring God. Someone to carry on Israfel’s legacy was more than needed and that someone had obviously been found.  

On the stage, Zach snapped his fingers and a golden lyre magically appeared.

“I kindly asked our new colleague if he would do us the honor of a little _concerto_ to conclude this ceremony and he agreed. So, my dear brothers, before we all depart towards the gardens to enjoy our well-deserved banquet, I give you Dean and his lyre!”

The crowd roared with applauses.

Sam watched, fascinated, as Dean took a seat on the stage, tuned his instrument and started to play.

A dead silence had fallen on the stadium. Only the notes, pure as crystal, resonated. It was one of Heaven’s most ancient instruments, one used since the dawn of time. Not really hip, that’s for sure, but it was nonetheless breathtaking.

The music talked about coming home. About love. No words could describe it. Compared to this song, words seemed insignificant and empty. Sam couldn’t do a thing but listen, enraptured, to the soaring notes. Each one of them seemed to take him faraway to a place he didn’t know existed, but he knew he had longed for it, endlessly. In fact, the emptiness in his soul, at this very moment, awaked and shrieked.

Lost in his turmoil, he heard Gabriel chanting, entranced.

“None sing so wildly well

As the angel Israfel,

And the giddy stars, so legends tell,  

Ceasing their hymns, attend the spell    

Of his voice, all mute.”

It was some verses from a crazed old human poet, who probably had syphilis. But Sam had to admit it sounded right.

“You’re wrong Gabriel, Israfel isn’t the best musician in Heaven anymore,” whispered Bobby.

Gabriel smiled because he already knew, and Sam almost wept because… well, just because.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 3:  
> the garden party  
> Sam desperatly wants to meet Dean  
> Gabriel's making fun of him  
> Castiel's acting weird  
> Michael appears

**Author's Note:**

> So, huh, some you must have noticed that I'm not native. I couldn't find betas so there must be tons of mistakes/akwardnesses in my story. Please feel free to mention them to me so I can correct them right away!  
> This story was born right after I read a sentence in the awesome fic Like a Fish Out of Water by the great nyxocity: “You are soulmates. You shared heaven.” This line is amazingly beautiful. Then I just couldn't get the storyline out of my read, it was a bit maddening, really. Finally I had to write it down, even though I'm not really fluent and I struggle a bit to write without too many mistakes.  
> I'm writting in English because I watch the show in the original language and it just doesn't feel right if I write it in my own language.  
> So I hope you'll read this 1st chapter benevolently and that you can spare a few minutes to tell me what you think (where are the mistakes, goddamnit?!?!).  
> :)


End file.
